Chathan
Chathan (/tʃeɪθən/ sounds like "chay-thuhn") (tcatamsck /tʃatamʃk/) is an a posteriori constructed language conceived during an August '07 trip to Amsterdam as a (semi-)naturalistically Germanic conlang. As its creator learned more about natural Teutonic languages, Chathan has gone through numerous changes since being what may now be called "proto-Chathan". The etymology of "Chathan" is a demonym coined for a mispronounced Chatham Drive. In the Kingdom and Republic of Pacardia, Chathan is a national language alongside English. Classification Chathan is an is an a posteriori Germanic conlang, meaning it is heavily influenced by tongues such as Afrikaans, Dutch, German, Danish, Swedish, and Iceladic. Grammar, more specifically, is mostly West Germanic in morphology and syntax. Unlike natural languages, Chathan lacks a definite taxonomic location, but in general, can be said to have features lying between German and Dutch, with a number of words from North Germanic languages. See Chathan words of North Germanic origin. Chathan Ek vejst niek velk honden sin scvart. /ɛk veɪst nik vɛɫk hɔndɛn sɪn ʃvɑɚt/ English I don't know which hounds (dogs) are black. Dutch Ik weet niet welke honden zwart zijn. Afrikaans Ek weet nie wat honde swart is nie. German Ich weiß nicht, welche Hunde schwarz sind. Danish Jeg ved ikke, hvilke hunde er sorte. Swedish Jag vet inte vilka hundar är svarta. Icelandic Ég veit ekki hver hundarnir eru svartir. Auregan Iḳ ne weit hwilḳa hundas sîþ swart. Westlondish Iķ ni weet wilķ hunnes zint zwart. Oxman Ic weat niet wilce hundes sind swart. Phonology Alphabet With 24 letters, Chathan's variant of the Latin alphabet excludes Q, X, Y, and Z. It includes Æ and Ë. Aa Ææ Bb Cc Dd Ee Ëë Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Letter : Name Aa : /a/ Ææ /eʃ/ Bb : /bi/ Cc : /çi/ Dd : /di/ Ee : /eɪ/ Ëë /ɛ/ Ff : /ɛf/ Gg : /ɡi/ Hh : /ha/ Ii : /i/ Jj /jɔt/ Kk : /ka/ Ll : /ɛɫ/ Mm /ɛm/ Nn /ɛn/ Oo /oʊ/ Pp : /pi/ Rr : /eɚ/ Ss : /ɛs/ Tt : /ti/ Uu : /u/ Vv : /vi/ Ww /aʊ/ Ë is used in the case of a word like gëitten /gɛɪtɛn/ (eaten), gëjist (forgot) gërowkt /gɛʀoʊkt/ (smoked), and siën /siɛn/ (to see). The umlauts keep them pronounced as /ɛ/ ans not influenced by the following letter. Consonants /b/ : b /ç/ : c /d/ : d /f/ : f /ɡ/ : g /h/ : h /j/ : j /k/ : k /l/ : l /ɫ/ : l before consonant, ending l /m/ : m /n/ : n /ŋ/ : ng /ŋk/ : nk /p/ : p /ʀ/ : r before a vowel and not following one /s/ : s /t/ : t /v/ : v /ʃ/ : sc /tʃ/ : tc Vowels and Diphthongs /ə/ : ending e, consonants before l/m/n unless preceding e /a/ : a /e/ : æ /u/ : u /ɛ/ : short e, ë /ɪ/ : short i /ɔ/ : short o /eɪ/ : long e, ej /i/ : long i, ie /oʊ/ : long o, ow /aɪ/ : aj /ɔɪ/ : oj /aʊ/ : aw Diphthongs with Vocalic R /ɑɚ/ : before consonant/ending ar /eɚ/ : before consonant/ending ær /ɚ/ : before consonant/ending er /iɚ/ : before consonant/ending ir /ɔɚ/ : before consonant/ending or /uɚ/ : before consonant/ending ur Diphthongs with Alveolar Tap /aɾ/ : ar before vowel /eɾ/ : ær before vowel /əɾ/ : er before vowel /iɾ/ : ir before vowel /ɔɾ/ : or before vowel /uɾ/ : ur before vowel Grammar Copulae senen (to be) Ek bes... (I am...) Jaw best... (You are...) Hej/Sej/Hes ist... (He/She/It is...) Vej/Jej/Dej sin... (We/Y'all/They are...) Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes var... (I/You/He/She/It was/were...) Vej/Jej/Dej varen... (We/Y'all/They were...) haven (to have) Ek hab... (I have...) Jaw habt... (You have...) Hej/Sej/Hes haft...... (I/You/He/She/It has...) Vej haben... (We have... Jej habten... (Y'all have...) Dej haften... (They have...) Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes hat... (I/You/He/She/It had...) Vej/Jej/Dej haten... (We/Y'all/They had...) Nouns and Orthographic Accommodations ''-en'' is added to the end of a noun to denote its plural form. In this case, no accommodation is needed to be made for any vowels. hond (dog) honden (dogs) In this next example, an extra t must be added to retain the o's short /ɔ/ sound. fos (fox) fossen (foxes) In the following situations, the w must be removed because if the o precedes a single consonant before a vowel, it will still be pronounced with a long /oʊ/ sound. bowt (boat) boten (boats) Articles Nouns, and all other words, are genderless and the sole definite article is den. den rowk (the smoke) en is the only regular indefinite article. en bord (a table) kejn is a negative indefinite article akin to the Dutch geen and German kein. It is used to denote not having, not being, or there not being something. Ek hab kejn vaser. (I have no water.) Det ist kejn haws. (This is not a house.) Dar sin kejn volken (There are no clouds.) Adjectives Chathan adjectives are placed before the noun. They undergo no variants. en rowd abl (a red apple) rowd ablen (red apples) On a side note, when ''-en'' is added to apl, the /ə/ sound between the p'' and ''l is dropped. Verbs The way that verbs function in Chathan combines aspects from Dutch, English, German, and Swedish. Infinitive fligen (to fly) Gerund fliegnung (flying) Present Simple Ek/Jaw/He/Se/Hes/Ve/Je/Dej fliegt. (I/You/He/She/It/We/You (all)/They fly/flies.) Present Progressive Ek bes fliegnung. (I am flying.) Jaw best fliegnung. (You are flying.) Hej/Sej/Hes ist fliegnung. (He/She/It is flying.) Vej/Jej/Dej sin fliegnung. (We/Y'all/They are flying.) Simple Past Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes/Vej/Jej/Dej gefliegt. (I/You/He/She/It/We/Y'all/They flew.) A verb like legen (to play) becomes gellejgt, with an extra l so the e in ge-'' is still pronounced /ɛ/ and not /eɪ/. '''Past Progressive' Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes var fliegnung. (I/You/He/She/It was/were flying.) Vej/Jej/Dej varen fliegnung. (We/Y'all/They were flying.) Present Perfect Ek hab gefligen. (I have flown.) Jaw habt gefligen. (You have flown.) Hej/Sej/Hes haft gefligen. (He/She/It has flown.) Vej haben gefligen. (We have flown.) Jej habten gefligen. (Y'all have flown.) Dej haften gefligen. (They have flown.) Past Perfect Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes hat gefligen. (I/You/He/She/It had flown.) Vej/Jej/Dej haten gefligen. (We/Y'all/They had flown.) Future Perfect Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes/Vej/Jej/Dej ska haven gefligen. (I/You/He/She/It/We/Y'all/They will have flown.) Future Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes/Vej/Jej/Dej ska fligen. (I/You/He/She/It/We/Y'all/They will fly.) Near Future Ek bes ganung fligen. (I am going to fly.) Jaw best ganung fligen. (You are going to fly.) Hej/Sej/Hes ist ganung fligen. (He/She/It ist going to fly.) Vej/Jej/Dej sin ganung fligen. (We/Y'all/They are going to fly.) Present Passive Ek bes gefligen. (I am flown.) Jaw best gefligen. (You are flown.) Hej/Sej/Hes ist gefligen. (He/She/It is flown.) Vej/Jej/Dej sin gefligen. (We/Y'all/They are flown.) Past Passive Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes var gefligen. (I/You/He/She/It was/were flown.) Vej/Jej/Dej varen gefligen. (We/Y'all/They were flown.) Conditional Active Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes/Vej/Jej/Dej kon fligen. (I/You/He/She/It/We/Y'all/They could fly.) Conditional Perfect Active Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes/Vej/Jej/Dej kon haven gefligen. (I/You/He/She/It/We/Y'all/They could have flown.) Conditional Passive Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes/Vej/Jej/Dej kon sejn gefligen. (I/You/He/She/It/We/Y'all/They could be flown.) Conditional Perfect Passive Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes/Vej/Jej/Dej kon haven sejn gefligen. (I/You/He/She/It/We/Y'all/They could been flown.) Affirmative Imperative Flieg! (Fly!) Prohibitive Flieg niek! (Don't fly! "Fly not!") Niek Niek (/nik/) translates into English as "not". Chathan is somewhat flexible in regards to where this word is placed. The following sentences all translate to "I am not going to the store." Ek bes niek ganung su den vinkl. Ek bes ganung niek su den vinkl. Ek bes ganung su den vinkl niek. Dictionary : Vordbuk Pronouns : Fornamnvorden Person : Subject : Object : Possessive : Reflexive : Contracted Object 1st singular : ek : meg : mejn : mejnsjelb : m' 2nd singular : jaw : jik : jejn : jejnsjelb : k' 3rd singular (m) : hej : hem : hems : hemsjelb : h' 3rd singular (f) : sej : hen : hens : hensjelb :s' 3rd singular (n) : hes : het : hets : hetsjelb : t' 1st plural : vej : ons : onser : onsjelben : v' 2nd plural : jej : joj : jejns : jejnsjelben : j' 3rd plural : dej : dem : dejn : dejnsjelben : d' Demonstrative Pronouns this : det these : des that : dat those : das Adverbs also : awk very : sær Prepositions about : ober across : uverhejn after : ekter ago : sejdn among(st) : bland at : om before : for behind : hinter between : tvusckn by : bej for : fur from : awt of : fon on : awp over : uver through : drok to/too : su toward : suvard under : onter with : mid without : middaws Conjunctions (al)though : vornvil and : ond because : omdat but : mar else : falsniek either : hetsej if : fals neither : varken nor : nok not : niek or : eller than/then : dan unless : sensej whether : veder while : værend Basic Phrases yes : ja no : nej hello : halo hey/hi : hoj excuse me : onskild goodbye : farvel please : astcublief sorry : rawvig thank you : tank ju (no) thanks : (nej) tanken welcome : vilkom good morning : gud morgn good day : gud dag good evening : gud kvel good night : gud nakt Interrogatives : Fragenden who : vir whose : virs what : vas where : vawr when : van why : varfor how : vorn how much : vornfiel which : velk People : Folken child : kind parent : forelder grandparent : growsforelder grandfather : growsfader grandmother : growsmoder great-grandparent : uvergrowsforelder great-grandfather : uvergrowsfader great-grandmother : uvergrowsmoder boy : drong girl : jent man : man woman : kvin brother/bro : broder/bror sister/sis : scvuster/scvus father/dad : fader/far mother/mom : moder/mor son : sown daughter : dotter husband : ektman wife : fraw male cousing : fetter female cousin : kusien paternal uncle : farbror maternal uncle : morbror paternal aunt : farscves maternal aunt : morscves nephew : nejp fraternal nephew : brorsown sororal nephew : scvessown niece : nikt fraternal niece : brordotter sororal niece : scvesdotter Numbers : Talen 0 : nol 1 : ejn 2 : tvej 3 : drej 4 : fir 5 : fejm 6 : seks 7 : sievn 8 : akt 9 : nawn 10 : tien 11 : ellef 12 : tvolf 13 : dretien 14 : firtien 15 : fejmtien 16 : sekstien 17 : sievntien 18 : akttien 19 : nawntien 20 : tvantig 21 : enondtvantig 22 : tveondtvantig 23 : dreondtvantig 24 : firondtvantig 25 : femondtvantig 26 : seksondtvantig 27 : sievnondtvantig 28 : aktondtvantig 29 : nawnondtvantig 30 : dretig 40 : firtig 50 : fejmtig 60 : sekstig 70 : sievntig 80 : akttig 90 : nawntig 100 : honderd 1,000 : dawsent 1,000,000 : miljun 1,000,000,000 : biljun 1,000,000,000,000 : triljun 1,000,000,000,000,000 : kvadriljun 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 : kvintiljun 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 : sekstiljun 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 : septiljun 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 : oktiljun 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 : noniljun Amounts : Fielheden all : al any : enig every : jider many, much : fiel some : sommig few : venig none : kejn more : mær less : fær Colors : Fargen red : rowd orange : oransc yellow : gejl green : grun blue : blaw violet : fjolet purple : lila pink : rows black : scvart white : vis grey : graw brown : brawn Times : Teden afternoon : ektermitdag dawn : rejsnung day : dag dusk : sckemnung early : frug evening : kvel late : scpet morning : morgn midnight : mitnakt night : nakt noon : mitdag sunrise : sonnopgang sunset : sonnedgang today : idag tomorrow : imorgn twilight : tvelikt tonight : inakt yesterday : gistern Days : Dagen Sunday : sondag Monday : mowndag Tuesday : dingsdag Wednesday : vonsdag Tuesday : torsdag Friday : fredag Saturday : lordag Months : Monaden January : januar February : februar March : marts April : april May : maj June : juni July : juli August : awgust September : september October : oktober November : november December : disember Germanic Calendar : Germansck Kalender Ice Month : ejsmonad Candle Month : kærsmonad Spring Month : forjarmonad Grass Month : grasmonad Milk Month : mjelkmonad Sun Month : sonmonad Hay Month : hawmonad Plant Month : vekstmonad Harvest Month : owgstmonad Wine Month : vejnmonad Fog Month : mistmonad Yule Month : julmonad Seasons : Jarsteden winter : vinter spring : forjar summer : sommer autumn : hærst Directions : Riktingen north : nord south : sawd west : vest east : owst up : op down : ned left : links right : rekts Clothing : Klejdnung blouse : blus dress : kjol glasses : bril glove : handscko hat : hud helmet : cjelm jacket : jak pants : bruk shirt : hemt shoe : scko skirt : rok sock : sok sunglasses : sonbril sweater : traw Animals : Diren ape : af baboon : pavjan badger : daks bear : bjærn bison : visint capybara : vaserscvejn cat : kats cow : ku deer: cjort dog: hond dolphin : howfrung elephant: olefant fish : fisck fox : fos frog : frosck giraffe: giraf goat : gejs hippo : elvpærd horse : pærd human : mensck lion : leu lizard : owgl louse : laws mouse : maws polar bear : ejsbjærn rabbit : konin rat : rot rhino : nejshorn salmon : laks shark : haj sheep : sckap snake : sclang swine : scvejn tiger : teger turtle : sckilpad whale : val wolf : volv zebra : sebra Birds : Fowglen chicken : kikling crane : kran, tran duck : ejnt eagle : orn falcon : falk flaming : flamingoj goose : gans gull : mowv loon : lom, tawker partridge : akerhown penguin : morgans pheasant : fasant quail : kvartl, vaktl stork : sctork swan : scvan tropicbird : tropikfowgl turkey : kalkun vulture : gejr Plants : Veksten bush/shrub : sctrawk flower : blum leaf : blad seed : fro stak : stiel stem : sctengl tree : bawm Weather : Vær cloud : volk fog : mist hail : hagl hurricane : orkan ice : ejs lightning : bliks rain : rejgn snow : scnej storm : sctorm sun : son thunder : dunder tornado : tornado wind : vind Body Parts : Likamtelen arm : arm back : ruk belly : bawk bone : knowk breast : borst blood : blod brain : cjærn ear : or elbow : elbug eye : awg face : sikt fat : fet finger : finger foot : fus hair : har hand : hand head : hawft heart : cjært knee : kni leg : bejn mouth : mond nail : nagl neck : hals nose : nejs skin : hawd shoulder : sckawder tail : scvant toe : ta tongue : tong tooth : tand wing : flerk Food and Drinks : Mad on Dranken apple : abl bacon : scpek beer : bir bread : browd (breakfast) cereal : morgngran burger : borger butter : smor cake : kak candy : scnup carrot : gulrot cheese : kas coffee : koffi cola : kola cookie : kaktcen corn : majs egg : ej fruit : frukt garlic : knoflawk grape : drawb ham : sckink ice cream : ejsrowm jam : silt juice : saf ketchup : ketcup meat : flejsck milk : mjelk mustard : semp nuts : nosen onion : tvibl orange : sinabl pasta : tejgnudlen pepper : pefer pie : tort pizza : pitsa potato : jardabl salad : salat salt : sawts sausage : vorst soup : sup steak : (bief)sctejk sugar : suker tea : tej toast : towst vegetable : grunting water : vaser wine : vejn Media and Communication : Mediën ond Kommunikasci box : boks computer : rekntawg letter : brief mailbox : briefboks mailman : briefman magazine : tejdsckrift music : musiek newspaper : tejdnung package : paket postage stamp : briefmark postcard : briefkort satellite : gervitungl (tele)phone : (tele)fown television : fjærnsi video game : videoscpejl Transport : Ferfur auto : awto airplane : fliegtawg bicycle : tvejcjol boat : bowt bus : bus car : biel helicopter : helikopter hot air balloon : (hejs)luftbalong motorcycle : motorjol submarine : onterbowt subway : onterban truck : fraktbiel Fire : Eld candle : kærs chimney : sckorsctejn extinguisher : eldbuscker fireplace : eldscted flame : flam incense : rokerverk lighter : eldtanden match : eldsctok smoke : rowk Buildings : Bawnungen apartment : lelighejd, vownnung airport : lufthamn bakery : bakerej bank : bank bar : knejp brewery : brawerej brewhouse : brawhaws castle : sclos coffeehouse : kafihaws church : kerk fire station : eldhaws gas station : pompscted house : haws hospital : sukhaws library : bukerej mosque : moskej nightclub : naktklub parliament : ding post office : posthaws prison : fangsl pub : krug restaurant : restorang school : sckol shop : vinkl shrine : sckrejn skyscraper : volkenkratser stadium : sctadion temple : templ tower : torm Places : Sctedden city : sctad city-state : sctadstat continent : værldtejl country : land kingdom : koningrejk nation : tjowd state : stat realm : rejk republic republiek town : bi world : værld Landforms : Landformen beach : sctrand cave : hol cliff : klip dune : dawn glacier : jowkl, gletcer hill : hugl lake : iensjo mountain : bjerg oasis : oas ocean : værldsjo river : elv sea : sjo shoal : sandbank strait : strat stream : sctrowm swamp : sump valley : dal Space : Rawm asteroid : tungl black hole : scvartlok comet : himleld galaxy : sctjærnsctelsl meteor : sctjærnsckjus meteorite : sctjærnsckjussctejn moon : mown nebula : sctjærnvolk planet : vandlsctjærn solar system : sonsctelsl star : sctjærn sun : son supernova : sctjærnbarst Religions : Religiën Bahá'í : bahaj Buddhism : budendum Christianity : kristendum Hinduism : hindudum Islam : aladum Judaism : jodendum Paganism : hejdndum Shinto : scinto Hair : Har bald : kal beard : sckjeg facial hair : gessikthar mustache : uversckjeg Cities : Sctaden Beijing : Peking Brussels : Brusl Buenos Aires : Gud Luften Chicago : Scikago Hong Kong : Hongkong London : Lundn Mexico City : Meksiko Sctad Milan : Majland New York : Nju Jork Paris : Parejs São Paulo : Sinkt Pol Shanghai : Sckanghaj Tokyo : Tokjo Zurich : Turik Countries : Landen North America : Nordamærika Canada : Kanada Cuba : Kuba Dominican Republic : Dominikansck Republiek Greenland : Grunland Jamaica : Tcamajka Mexico : Meksiko United States : Gëajnen Staten South America : Sawdamærika Brazil : Brasiliën Chile : Tcili Colombia : Kolombiën Venezuela : Venesvela Europe : Evropa Austria : Owsterejk Belgium : Belgiën Czech Republic : Tcekkiën Denmark : Danmark England : England Finland : Finland France : Frankrejk Germany : Dawtcland Great Britain : Growsbritaniën Greece : Grekland Iceland : Ejsland Ireland : Irland Italy : Italiën Netherlands : Nederland Norway : Norvegen Poland : Polen Portugal : Portugal Scotland : Sckotland Spain : Scpaniën Sweden : Scveden Switzerland : Scvitserland United Kingdom : Fereniggen Koningrejk Africa : Afrika Algeria : Algeriën Egypt : Egipten Morocco : Marokko South Africa : Sawdafrika Tunisia : Tunisiën Asia : Asiën Afghanistan : Afganistan Bhutan : Butan China : Scina India : Indiën Iraq : Irak Japan : Japan Mongolia : Mongoliën North Korea : Nordkorea Pakistan : Pakistan Philippines : Filipenen Russia : Rusland Saudi Arabia : Sawdiarabiën South Korea : Sawdkorea Thailand : Tajland Vietnam : Vietnam Yemen : Jemmen Oceania : Oseaniën Australia : Awstraliën New Zealand : Njuseland Papua New Guinea : Papua Njuguinea Adjectives : Befuglik Namvorden angry : bows away : awpveg bad : sclekt big : grows clean : rejn cold : kawd correct : rektig creative : sckeffend difficult : scvor dirty : fawl, scmutsig dry : drowk dull : sctomf dumb : dom fast : scnel far : fjærn first : ærst full : fol easy : lejt empty : tom gay : bowg good : gud hard : hord heavy : scvar important : viktig last : sidst lesbian : lesbisck light : likt long : lang loud : hojt narrow : scmal near(by) : dikt(bej) new : nju old : awd quiet : sctil rotten : rot rough : rawg round : rond sad : triest sharp : sckarf short : kort slow : langsam small : klejn smart : klug smooth : glad soft : sakt straight : grad strong : sctærk thick : dik thin : dun tired : mud very : sær warm : værm wet : nas wide : brejd, vejd young : ong Modal Verbs : Modalverkvorden can : kun could : kut may : mowg might : mowgt must : mus shall : scul should : scol will : ska would : skat Verbs : Verkvorden to allow : sulasen to answer : antvorden to ask : scporgen to avoid : meden to become : verden to begin : borjen to believe : glawfen to bite : besen to bless : vilsignen to blow : blasen to boil : sjoden to borrow : borgen to break : breken to breathe : owdmen to breed : bruden to bring : brengen to burn : branen to buy : kawpen to call : kalen to care : sorgen to carry : dragen to change : vandlen to chew : kawen to choose : kjosen to climb : klimmen to close : dikten to come : kommen to compare : gleken to convince : uvertawgen to count : tellen to create : sckeffen to cross : krawtsen to cut : scneden to dance : dansen to decide : sctemmen to declare : klaren to die : scterfen to dig : grafen to divide : telen to do : gjoren to drag : scleppen to drink : drikken to drive : faren to eat : itten to end : ejnden to explain : leggen to gather : samlen to get : kregen to give : gefen to go : gaen to grab : grefen to grow : veksen to guess : gissen to fall : falen to feature : biden to fear : fresen to feed : fuden to feel :fulen to fight : kjempen to fill : fillen to finish : sclawsen to flow : fluden to fly : fligen to follow : folgen to forget : jissen to freeze : frisen to hang : hangen to happen : henden to hate : hasen to hear : horen to hit : sclogen to hold : halden to hunt : jagen to hurt : scmærten to join : fugen to jump : scpringen to keep : hawten to kill : doden to know : vesen to laugh : laken to lay : legen to learn : læren to leave : laden to let : lasen to lie (down) : ligen to like : leken to listen : lawsten to live : lefen to lock : sclossen to look : geken to lose : loren to love : lifen to make : maken to mean : majnen to meet : treffen to move : vegen to need : hofen to notice : mærken to offer : bjoden to open : owbnen to owe : sckulden to pay : bettalen to play : scpilen to point : vajsen to promise : loven to pull : trekken to push : druven to put : setsen to read : lesen to remember : minnen to remind : awpminnen to reside : vonen to ride : reden to rise : sctegen to run : lawpen to rub : vrefen to say : sagen to scratch : kratsen to scream: sckreën to see : siën to seek : suken to seem/shine : sckenen to sell : seljen to send : senden to sew : najen to shake : sckuden to shoot : sckjusen to show : tegen to shut : sclawsen to sign : ontersckreben to sing : sængen to sit : sitsen to sleep : sclapen to smell : rawken to smoke : roken to sneeze : nisen to speak : scpreken to spend : awsgeven to spin : scpinnen to spit : scpjuten to squeeze : druken to stab : scteken to stand : sctaen to stay : bleben to steal : sctjelen to stop : sctoppen to suck : sawgen to suggest : fersclogen to swell : scvellen to swim : scvemmen to take : nemmen to taste : scmaken to teach : awslæren to tell : seggen to think : dænken to throw : kasten to tie : binden to touch : roren to travel : resen to tread : treden to try : soken to turn : drajen to understand : ontersctaen to unite : ajnen to use : brawken to vote : veljen to wait : vakten to wake : vaken to walk : lofen to want : vollen to wash : vascken to watch : sckawen to wear : tragen to wander : scverfen to win : vinnen to wipe : vescken to wish : venscken to wither : visnen to work : verken to worry : vorjen to write : sckreben Phrasal Verbs to ask out : awsscporgen to bring about : oberbrengen to call back : rukkalen to call in : ienkalen to call off : abkalen to call on : awpkalen to call up : opkalen to catch up : opfangen to check in : ienprufen to check out : awsprufen to clean up : oprenen to cross out : awskrawtsen to cut out : awsscneden to do over : uvergjoren to fill out : awsfinden to find out : awsfinden to get back : rukkregen to get off : abkregen to get on : awpkregen to get out : awskregen to get over : uverkregen to give back : ruggeven to give up : opgefen to go over : uvergaen to grow up : opveksen to hand in : ienhanden to hang up : ophangen to keep out : awshawden to keep up : ophawden to kick out : awsscparken to look after : ektergeken to look into : iensugeken to look out : awsgeken to look over : uvergeken to look up : opgeken to make up : opmaken to name after : ekternamnen to pick out : awskjosen to point out : awsvajsen to put away : awpvegsetsen to put back : rugsetsen to put off : absetsen to put on : awpsetsen to put out : awssetsen to run into : iensulawpen to run across : uverhejnlawpen to run out :awslawpen to show up : optegen to shut off : afsclawsen to take after : ekternemmen to take off : afnemmen to take up : opnemmen to think about : obertenken to think over : uvertenken to throw away : awpvegkasten to throw down : nedkasten to throw out : awskasten to throw up : opkasten to try on : awpsoken to turn down : neddrajen to turn in : iendrajen to turn off : afdrajen to turn on : awpdrajen to turn out : awsdrajen to turn up : opdrajen Suffixes : Ektergrawten diminutive : -tcen female counterpart : -in ordinal #2-19 : -d ordinal #20- : -st -able : -bar -dom : -dum -er : -er -ery : -erej -est : -st -hood : -hejd -ia : -jen -ing : -nung -ish : -sck -ism : -isme -ity : -itejt -ium : -ien -less : -lows -logist : -lowg -logy : -logi -ly : -lik -ness : -nis -s : -en -some : -sam -ship : -sckaf -tion : -sci -ward : -vard -worthy : -værdig -y : -ig Elements : Grundsctoffen hydrogen : vasersctof helium : helien lithium : litien beryllium : berillien boron : bor carbon : kolsctof nitrogen : sctiksctof oxygen : sursctof fluorine : fluor neon : neon sodium : natrien magnesium : magnesien aluminum : aluminien silicon : kiesl phosphorus fosfor sulfur : scvavl chlorine : klor argon : argon potassium : kalien calcium : kalsien scandium : skandien titanium : titan vanadium : vanadien chromium : krowm manganese : mangan iron : jærn cobalt : kobolt nickel : nikl copper : kofer zinc : sink gallium : galien germanium : german arsenic : arsejn selenium : sellejn bromine : browm krypton : kripton rubidium : rubidien strontium : strontien yttrium : itrien zirconium : sirkown niobium : niowb molybdenum : molibdejn technetium : teknetien ruthenium : ruten rhodium : : rodien palladium : paladien silver : silber cadmium ; kadmien indium : indien tin : tin antimony : antimown tellurium : tellur iodine : jod xenon : ksenon cesium : sesien barium : barien lanthanum : lantan cerium : ser praseodymium : praseodim neodymium : neodim promethium prometien samarium : samarien europium : evropien gadolinium : gadolin terbium : terbien dysprosium : disprosien holmium : holmien erbium : erbien thulium : tulien ytterbium : itterbien lutetium : lutesien hafnium : hafnien tantalum : tantal tungsten : volfram rhenium : renien osmium : osmien iridium : iridien platinum : platin gold : gawd mercury : kviksilber thallium : talien lead : blej bismuth : vismut polonium : polown astatine : astat radon : radon francium : fransien radium : radien actinium : aktinien thorium : torien protactinium : protaktien uranium : uran neptunium : neptunien plutonium : plutown americium : amærikien curium : kurien berkelium : berkelien californium : kalifornien einsteinium : ejnsctenien fermium : fermien mendelevium : mendlevien nobelium : nobelien lawrencium : lawrensien rutherfordium : ruterfordien dubnium : dubnien seaborgium : sjobergien bohrium : borien hassium : hasien meitnerium : majtnerien darmstadtium : darmsctadien roentgenium : rowntgenien copernicium : kopernikien Swears : Fluken ass : arsck bitch : tisp cunt : fots faggot : scvuktl fuck : fok nigger : scvartsi shit : sckejs slut : sclamp whore : hur Sports : Scporten archery : bowgsckjusnung badminton : fjederbol basketball : karbbol bobsled : bobsclid bowling : sckalnung football : fusbol hockey : hokkej luge : kelk martial arts : kjempkunsten racing : vedlawpnung rugby : rugbi skating : rollawpnung soccer : sokker tennis : tennis volleyball : flugbol Dawngate Dialect Chathan speakers within the urban core of the City-State of Dawngate, Pacardia are likely to observe the Dawngate Dialect, in which more words end in voiceless sounds, and the spelling changes accordingly. The dialect is also more rhotic than Standard Chathan. Standard Chathan : Dawngate Dialect -b : -p -d : -t -g (exception for -ng) : -k -v : -f /ɹ/ : r except in er /ɑɚ/ : every ar /ɚ/ : every er /iɚ/ : every ir /ɔɚ/ : every or /uɚ/ : every ur Example Text Human Right Standard Chathan Al mensclik vejsnen sin gebboren frej ond glejk ien værdighejd ond rekten. Dej sin gebbeggaben mid fersctand ond gevvejs ond skol handlen til enander ien en gejst fon brodersckaf. SC IPA /aɫ mɛnʃklɪk veɪsnɛn sɪn gɛbɔɾɛn fʀeɪ ɔnd gleɪk in veɚdɪgheɪd ɔnd ʀɛktɛn. deɪ sɪn bɛgabɛn mɪd fɚʃtand ɔnd gɛveɪs ɔnd skɔɫ handlɛn tɪɫ eɪnandɚ in ɛn geɪst fɔn bʀoʊdɚʃkaf/ English All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Featured English This language was once featured. Thanks to its level of quality, plausibility and usage capabilities, it has been voted as featured. Standard Chathan Det scprak var ejnst gebbiden. Tanken su hets nivo fon kvalitejt, gellawfværdighejd ond gebrawk bekvamheden, hes havt sejn gesctempt als gëopvejst. IPA /dɛt ʃpʀak vɑɚ eɪnst ɡɛbidɛn/ /taŋkɛn su hɛts nivoʊ fɔn kvaliteɪt, ɡɛlaʊfveɚdɪgheɪd ɔnd ɡɛbʀaʊk bɛkvamheɪdɛn, hɛs havt ɡɛseɪnɛn ɡɛʃtɛmpt aɫs ɡɛɔpveɪst/ See Also Chathan Pronunciation Guide Old Chathan Middle Chathan Chathan words of North Germanic origin Category:Languages Category:Conlangs Category:Germanic conlangs Category:Chathan